


Comfort

by kokichism



Series: Oumota going through stuff. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Tension, Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Game: Danganronpa, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Oma Kokichi, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi meet for the first time after the Killing Game(Simulation) in front of the Future Foundation building. They were called to talk about what happened in the Killing Game but they won't get the chance. After getting on the elevator suddenly it stops working and Kaito has to deal with Kokichi going through some hard time.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Oumota going through stuff. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614499
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! *Pyrrha Nikos' voice*  
> Ahem- I mean it's a bit of a sad one-shot, so yeah o o f.  
> I'm not sure why I'm so fond of writing angsty and sad stuff, aaah-
> 
> Warnings: Panic attacks, hurt Ouma, seriously, i need help why do i keep hurting my baby-

‘So this is it…’ a purple haired boy stood in front of a large building. He breathed in and out calmly trying to shake off the nervousness he felt, his mind telling him to just run away and never look back but he knew it was his time. 

“Ouma?” A gruff voice uttered behind the small boy. A very _familiar_ voice.

“…Momota..” He breathed out, turning to look towards the other male. For a few seconds there was silence filling the space between them. They hadn’t talked since the simulation…

Actually Kokichi hasn’t talked to anyone but Angie and Shuichi really…he knew that the others would probably ignore him or hate him. Especially Miu or Gonta so he hasn’t even made the effort to check on everyone. 

“…” the silence was overbearing for the taller male as he walked ahead and passed the smaller boy without any other words of acknowledgement. 

“..so they asked for both of us this time right? Is it because of our…you know..” Momota asked as he saw the other boy follow suit inside the building.

“I guess. Probably since we died on the same ‘chapters’ as they say.” Kokichi said in a soft tone, every ounce of playfulness he used to have was gone. He wasn’t in the mood for lies anymore, or fake smiles and tears. He didn't want anyone near him as well, even if Angie and Shuichi quite persistent on getting close to him since ‘everyone needs someone’. 

Well, Kokichi was perfectly fine on his own. He didn’t want anyone and he didn’t need anyone. He told them, especially Shuichi, firing his own words back at him about Kokichi always being alone. Even if their memories were fake, and DICE didn’t exist, the leader had no intention of actually creating it. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” a woman with glasses was seated at the front desk. She smiled kindly at them even if Kokichi had a blank face, not returning the gesture, the male beside him smiled brightly.

“Hello! I am Kaito Momota. This is Kokichi Ouma, we are expected at Mr.Naegi's office for our statement of the 53rd Danganronpa Killing Game?” he said in an unsure almost awkward tone. He also wasn’t used to the words ‘killing game’. “He told us to come at 3?” the male scratched his head besides the small leader who just gently wrapped his hand around his arm in front of his body, almost in a shy stance.

This behavior threw off the ultimate astronaut, as the lady told them to take the elevator to the fifty fifth floor. He felt the leader tense up when the elevator was mentioned but he didn’t say anything. 

“Where are the stairs?” the smaller boy asked crossing his arms, the astronaut noticed him gripping his shoulders tightly.

“…stairs? Well they are that way but I think it will be wise to just take the elevator.” The woman said confused as Kokichi smiled and started walking towards the stairs.

Kaito moved swiftly and walked besides Kokichi. “Let’s just take the elevator, there are way too many floors.” Kaito said trying to reason with the leader.

“No. I’d rather walk thanks.” Kokichi said flatly almost and Kaito sighed.

“Don’t be so stubborn. You’re making trouble for others again.” he frowned almost regretting the words that just left his mouth but he knew since they were said he can’t take them back.

The purple haired boy stopped and looked at him tiredly almost. Kaito just noticed how thinner and paler he was compared to how bright and energized the boy looked during the game. He frowned a bit and tried for touch the boys' arm but Kokichi took a step back letting Kaito's arm hover in the air for a few seconds before it fell to his side.

“Then let me be. I will only cause trouble to myself anyway, so don’t worry about yourself..” the short male said in a tone almost as if he's done with the conversation turning away.

“No, tsk. You look like you will collapse if you walk two sets of stairs. Come on it will only take a minute with the elevator..” Kaito murmured softly. He thought the other male didn’t want to be in his presence…he was his _murderer_ after all.

Kokichi stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking deep in thought. He eventually let out a soft breath with his eyes closed and nodded. 

“It’s only going to be for a minute right? Okay…” he trailed off as he followed the Ultimate astronaut with an unsure face as the taller male pressed the button to call the elevator. They waited in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Mm…I’m sorry for what I said back there…I’m still dealing with a lot of stuff so.” Kaito said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Me too.” the shorter male answered dryly not even looking towards him. “Therapy is a bitch.” he added in an almost bitter way as the small ringing sound of the elevator opening sounded. The doors opened and Kaito stepped inside waiting for Kokichi who took a deep breath and got inside.

The doors closed and Kokichi felt himself starting to sweat. He clenched his fists tightly as he looked around trying to calm himself down. He wasn’t fond of small spaces after the simulation, the way he died made him feel as if a small room with no exit would just close in on him. His back and arm ached at the thought as he quickly hugged himself with one of his hands and kept trying to calm his racing heart.

“So…you’re also going to therapy huh? Some of the others have recovered though. But I guess it’s because their ‘deaths’ and awakenings were earlier than us.” the taller male disturbed the silence. 

“Yeah? You’ve been talking with the others? Oh right, I mean you are one of the heroes, you want to be acknowledged riiight.” Kokichi said, huffing almost sarcastically.  
“Hey!!” the taller male yelled making the leader flinch, the others’ voice echoed inside the small space and hit Kokichi to the face. “Shut up!” he growled almost. “You are mistaken, I am keeping in touch with them because I care for them.” he added with almost spite in his tone but he glanced over seeing the other covering his ears a bit, and he furrowed his brows. “You okay, gremlin?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure! Your voice is too happy and loud for my liking.” the small leader said rolling his eyes and uncovered his ears as his others words sunk in _’I keep in touch with them because I care for them’_ . So no one really cared for him except Shuichi probably and Angie, since she did stay in touch with him after they woke up. Angie keeps pestering him about Atua but Kokichi doesn’t particularly mind, it was something that would warm his heart that even someone as crazy as Angie would want to hang out with him outside the killing game.

Both her and Shuichi’s excuses were that they were out now and didn’t have to survive anything. They were normal people in a normal world. But no one else reached out to Kokichi once he woke up…he was alone, until he was discharged from the private clinic of Team Danganronpa he was all alone, just like Shuichi told him.

“…” He breathed out as suddenly the elevator shook, making his heart jump out of his chest and grip the handle at the side, his knuckles turning white from his strong grip. “W-What is-?!” suddenly the lights went out and he felt the earth under his feet disappear, a small thud was heard as he fell down.

“Ouma?? What happened?!” The ultimate astronaut reached out not being able to touch the purple haired boy, who was now trembling on the floor he deflated almost. “…Ouma?” he asked in a softer tone getting a small whimper as an answer. His eyes widened slightly when the lights came back on, and he was met with a sight he would never forget…

A trembling Kokichi on the floor, eyes wide and void as he stared right in front of him with the most terrified face he’d ever seen the boy wear. 

“Hey Ouma! Snap out of it!” he grabbed the boys’ shoulders shaking him lightly not sure what to do in these situations.

“N-No!!” the petrified boy whimpered shaking like a leaf in front of the other. “Why did it stop?? Make it start! I-I need to get out!” the boy said, his voice was also shaking, almost a bit above a whisper. He clawed at his hair closing his eyes tightly. “It’s closing in!” he almost yelled now as Kaito moved back away from him giving him some space to breathe.

“Ouma? Ouma! Take deep breaths! Let’s breathe together okay?! Hey! Listen to me, god damn it!” Kaito said but wasn’t loud. He tried to have as much of a calming tone as he could, seeing the boy like this almost broke Kaito… “Ouma please, listen to my voice…everything is okay, the walls aren’t closing in. Open your eyes and you will see it, look!” the reassurance in his voice made the smaller boy slowly peek with one of his eyes towards him. “Y-Yes, that’s it! Look at me, okay? focus on me…” 

Kaito took a cautious step towards him, as the boy flinched but didn’t move back. He kept being curled up and shaking a little less than before. ‘Progress’, Kaito thought and took slow steps towards him. He slowly sat down in front of the horrified boy who stared at him with tearful eyes. He just wanted to hug the boy but he knew it would scare him further…

“Okay..let’s start…1, 2, 3.” The taller male took a deep breath, making hand motions for Kokichi to follow along as he reluctantly did, his breathing going from erratic to a slower one. After a few seconds of just breathing together Kaito reached out his hand offering it to the purple haired boy. 

Kokichi looked at the hand in a distrustful way for a few seconds before slowly moving his own and touching it, making the astronaut grip it gently.

“I’m here for you okay? I won’t let anything hurt you…It won’t be long until the elevator starts moving again alright?” he said softly, and the boy only nodded silently. Kaito just wanted to hug him tightly and whisper sweet and positive things into his ear, to calm him down. He didn’t know how to handle panic attacks, or anything of the sort, he wasn’t even sure if what he did help, but by staring at the boy in front of him, he knows he at least did something right. He was calmer than before, his eyes less dilated, and his shaking has seized. 

“Kaito?” the boys’ voice shook with fear and uncertainty. 

“Yes, Kokichi?” he answered. He didn’t want to scare the boy away so he talked gently and softly, unlike his normal tone.

“...Promise me you won’t let go.” Kokichi whispered softly. The uncertainty in the air made him whimper again as he wiped his tears with his free hand. “In the killing game you killed me, s-so take responsibility and don’t let go.” he added quietly and looked at Kaito in the eyes, his mouth running without his consent. He wanted to push the other away and laugh at his face. He wanted to lie and escape this prison, if he wasn’t so scared that his legs didn’t work he would have escaped by now.

“Alright.” Kaito’s voice snapped him out of his trance again. Why was he the one here? Couldn’t it have been Shuichi? Or even Angie? They both would have ignored him and would try to get out of this hell. Well, maybe not ignore him, but at least Shuichi’s reason would prioritize their escape rather than comforting him, he thinks. “I promise, Kokichi.” the taller male whispered and moved his hand unsurely. He slowly placed it on Kokichi’s head caressing it. “I won’t let go. Don’t worry.” the reassurance in the others’ voice made Kokichi’s heart calm down.

He wasn’t entirely calm but his mind started functioning again as the big hand on his locks made him close his eyes. He breathed out as a voice was heard from a small speaker under the buttons of the floors.

 _Mr Ouma and Mr Momota are you inside the elevator?! Don’t worry we have called the fire department already and they will be here to get you out!_  
The voice stopped talking as Kaito let out a sigh of relief. He turned towards the smaller boy who had calmed down considerably, but he saw his legs shaking still.

“Can I hug you?” Kaito asked gently as he still caressed the smaller boys’ hair. The touch was soft and tender. The moment the small leader nodded, he was enveloped in strong arms, making his eyes close tightly. Those arms felt so warm and inviting. So gentle yet rough, and the strong smell of lavender made Kokichi lean into the other’s chest and try to calm himself.

“Thank you.” the boy said softly with his eyes closed, almost relaxing in Kaito’s arms. 

After a few minutes of Kaito rubbing his back soothingly, and him just leaning against him they heard a loud sound coming from the door, the taller male had the smaller one in his arms and held him even closer, when he saw something metallic pushing the doors open. 

“We are here to help you! Are you both unharmed?” a man’s voice was heard making Kaito perk up and glance down at the other, only to see him asleep. He breathed out relaxing a bit.

“Yes! But this boy is claustrophobic, please take him somewhere safe-!” he said standing up slowly as he held Kokichi ready to hand him over to the rescuers but the smaller boy was had his arms around him and wouldn’t let go. “Uh…S-Sorry it seems he has fallen asleep and won’t let go of me..” he murmured awkwardly holding the boy easily against him, putting Kokichi’s legs around him so he would be able to steady themselves and walked out with Kokichi in his arms.

He saw a lilac-haired woman walking over to them along with a shorter male with brown spiky hair. He had a strand of hair that kind of reminded him of Shuichi.

“Ah, Mr. Momota? Is Mr.Ouma okay?” the man asked concerned as the woman stayed quiet almost as if observing them.

“I’m not sure but, hopefully he will be. Is there an office or somewhere where I can take him? I think he needs to lay down.” the astronaut said softly and sighed holding the small leader closer. Despite the situation he felt his face heat up when he felt small arms wrapping around his neck almost tightly. He never thought he would carry the boy and this feeling of closeness was a bit overwhelming for him. 

“Ah yes, of course! Follow me!” the man exclaimed and motioned for them to follow as the woman walked away and talked to the rescuers. The man smiled brightly but apologetically as well, as he looked at them. “We are honestly sorry for causing so much trouble, you came here for out meeting and it turned out like this, I’m Makoto Naegi by the way! I almost forgot to introduce myself…” the man scratched his head and chuckled awkwardly as he then opened a door. “We have this room in case of people working late and not being able to go home, you can put him in a bed and let him sleep.” the man said softly and stood aside as Kaito walked over placing Kokichi on the bed. 

The moment he was about to untangle him, the boy tiredly opened his eyes and looked back at him.

“You promised you won’t leave me. Did you lie?” the boy whispered hoarsely. Kaito was a bit shocked by that statement and let out a sigh before sitting beside him on the bed.

“Of course not, that is your specialty.” He smiled slightly at the boy and started petting the boys’ head, making Kokichi close his eyes again calmly. “I’m sorry Mr.Naegi I think I’m needed here…We can talk another time.”

“But-“

“Another time. Please?” the lavender-eyed boy looked back at the man who stood by the door. Makoto looked at them unsurely before nodding and closing the door after he left the room.

“Good…” the small leader mumbled and almost pushed his head against Kaito’s hand, making the astronaut think how cute that movement was. “…I’m…sorry. For how I acted in the killing game.” another shocking statement shook Kaito almost to the core. 

Never in the latest year he would have thought of seeing Kokichi so vulnerable, and now he is also apologizing? It must be a dream!

“..I’m not sure if I can forgive you, but I will try. If you apologize to the others as well.” The taller male said and the leader groaned quietly, his color starting to come back, and the sickly pale he was, was now warmer. Even his temperature went from freezing cold to warmer, which calmed Kaito considerably as well.

“But, after what I did I’m sure no one would want to hear from me. I think most of them - especially your Makiroll – would rather me being dead in reality rather than only in the simulation.” Kokichi sighed. He really wasn’t ready to face everyone, just the thought made him shiver. His mind was filled with spiteful looks and looks of disgust. He didn’t like that, even if he caused that on his own. “I dug my own hole the moment I tried to become the villain.” he added quietly.

“We were in a killing game. The survivability for each of us was low to begin with. You just did what you thought was right for the people in the future, even if you indirectly killed some of us you did it so people won’t become victims in the future.” Kaito said and Kokichi avoided his gaze. 

“Haa…Momota-chan, you’re saying smart words! Survivability huh?” The gremlin smiled slowly returning back to his old self, but he was still gripping Kaito as if his life depended on him, again. “I’m proud of you!” he said not wanting to talk about the Killing game. He wasn’t mentally prepared to face the consequences of his actions in there, and he wasn’t mentally prepared to think of everything that went in there. The despair he felt there was still present to this day, but Kaito’s reassuring words made a small portion of that despair turn into hope. 

Kaito saw the way Kokichi was talking and figured he didn’t want to say anything regarding the game. He shook his head. “Kokichi…” the leader perked up at the mention of his name, a tiny pink hue covering his features. “You made me promise to stay by your side, so I will. I will stay by your side until you are ready to face the others. I’m sure a new start will help everyone. Right?” he looked into the others’ eyes. 

Kokichi wasn’t able to hold back his newfound hope. Small fragments inside of him whispered to him that he had the chance to fix everything. He had a second chance, and he’d be damned if he didn’t grab it. 

“Sure…I guess. It’ll be nice.” the short leader said nodding slowly. He revealed a small smile to the other and hugged him tightly, unable to balance his emotions he smiled even more. 

“Good! Then you’re my next sideki-“

“No, thanks.”

“God damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I hope you liked it!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes! T^T
> 
> Fml. It wasn't as romantic as I hoped it would?? But it's like...more comforting and all oof- I didn't think romance would fit so casually in there, I kinda hint some feelings from Kaito when he kinda blushes. And with Kokichi as well- but yeah, building up romance in all of this was a bit hard for me I'm sorry T-T  
> But I can try to add a part 2 where there is more romance with those two!! I just love writing wholesome stuff with these two(even non-romantic stuff), they are my OTP god damn it they deserve to be happy aaaa-
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day! Stay healthy and don't listen to anyone saying shit they are just jealous little shi-ahem. Yes, bye bye!


End file.
